A love Story
by Shinleystar
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfiction, don't expect the best of it


A love story about Goten and Valese

I do not own th caracters, akira toriyama does ;)

Chapter 1: how about a date?

It was a beautifull morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was very quit at the Son's house. Goten woke up. It was time for school. The 17 year old Goten stood up of his bed and he took a shower. After his shower he put on some clothes and he went to school. He was so nervous cause he met a girl at school. Her name is Valese. She is a beautifull brunette and she has a great smile. Goten has a secret crush on her. She sits next to him in every class. That is what makes Goten nervous. He told his friends Trunks and David about his secret crush. David told Goten that he should ask Valese on a date. And that is what Goten is going to do today, well at least he is gonna try to ask her out.

Goten lands on the school property and looks around. He looks at his watch. _Oh no it's just 7am. School is not starting until 8 am. _Goten walked to a bench and he sits down. He thinks: why am I so early? Valese is not coming now to school and David either. What am I going to do until 7:30? Goten walks to a baker to get some food. He was hungry and he thought he would be late, but he was very early.

7:30AM, Goten walks back to school. Goten heared a voice behind him: _hey! Goten, dude wait up. _It was David. _Hey David how are you? How was your weekend? _

_(David) Great, great dude. I was hanging with some chicks and I finally did some homework._

_HOMEWORK!_ Goten said. _Bro are you sick! You never make homework._

(David) _yeah I know, but I thought if I make some homework I finally get some extra credit so I can get a new car you know. But enough about that, how was your weekend Goten? Did you train all weekend?_

_No, _goten said. _This weekend I just studdied cause my mom maked me._

_(david) ahh you poor guy, but did you dreamed about your crush?_

_(goten) uwh, yeah I did _(blushes) _but let's not talk about that._

_(David) look Goten..._

There was a beautifull girl walking in the school hallway, she had long brown hair and she wears a yellow dress. A lott of guys were watching at her. She walked to her locker and picked some books. Goten looks at her. David slaps Goten on his arm and says: _hey Goten wake up! Go to her right now!_

Goten walks to Valese her locker and he is searches for the courrage to talk to her

(Goten) _Hi Valese, how are you doing today? _

_(valese) hello Goten, I'm fine, thanks for asking, oh btw do you know witch class we have first? _Goten is nervous and he awnsers: _we have biologie first._

_(Valese) oh, thats just great, I never understand mister Austin mabye you can help me with my homework cause I really hate biologie._

Goten walked later on with David to class. (Goten) _Oh man! I hate this subject, mister Austin is just telling rubbish things. (David) well you better pay attention cause Valese needs your help on this one she said. Oh yeah that reminds me, why don't you ask her on a date? (goten) I don't know David. Trunks also told me to ask her on a date but I just don't know how. (david) Oh come on pretty boy, we all know you can do it. Just ask her._

Uugh Goten thinks, I'm just to shy, but David is right. Goten smiles and says: _okay David, I will try to ask her._

Goten and David took their places in class. Valese sis next to Goten and Goten sits next to David. David turns arround to Goten and smiles big at him. (David) _hey bro, now is your chance, come on do it!_

The lesson starts and mister Austin begin to talk

(valese) _Goten, can you explain that to me? I don't understand it. It is so difficult._

_(goten) yeah sure, i'll explane it to you. _

Valese giggels and stare at Goten's body. He is so strong and cute she thinks

At the end of the day Goten and David walk trough the hallway. Valese is standing again by her locker. She waves at Goten and David. Okay Goten now is your chance, he says to himself. Goten walks to Valese. _(Goten) hey Valese, it was nice today_

_(Valese) yeah, you are such a smart guy Goten, I like that_

_(Goten) Great! So how about a date then? _Goten blushes

(Valese) _oh my, did you ask me on a date?_

_(goten) uh, yeah I think so, _

_(valese) ofcourse i will go _

_(goten) okay, what about saturday? Are you free then?_

_(Valese) I think so, why don't you call or txt me the details._

_(Goten) okay I will (big smile)_

_(valese) bye Goten see u tommorow _

_(goten) bye, _ valese walkes away to the car of her father. Goten smiles and goes home


End file.
